


Harry Potter is Cursed!

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost first time, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Harry ambushes Draco a few times, Draco realizes that Harry is cursed. He tries to get Harry help, but it turns out that Draco is the only one who can break the curse. The only question is: Is Draco willing to do whatever it takes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter is Cursed!

 

 

Harry Potter was cursed! He _had_ to be! There was just no other explanation.

Draco hadn't realized it at first. He'd just thought Harry was winding him up again. Except that it was the strangest encounter they'd ever had. It went like this:

Draco was just walking along, minding his own business – which happened to be Prefect business. He strolled down an empty corridor, checked the classroom at the end to make sure no one was using it for clandestine purposes, and the turned to go back the way he came. Only Harry was there, staring at him intently.

“Something I can help you with, Potter?” Draco asked, too surprised to come up with an insult.

Rather than say anything – and Draco expected an arsehole comment – Harry just walked closer. His eyes looked a bit vacant. Draco had always wondered if he was a literal idiot like Crabbe and Goyle, but never had he  _actually_ seen Harry this... gone.

And it was like he  _was_ gone. He may have been staring right at Draco, but it really looked like he was looking straight through him to something on the other side. Draco turned around to check, but no, there was nothing.

“I know you're a half wit, but even you know how to speak,” Draco stated, starting to feel a bit unnerved.

Still looking rather vacant, Harry dropped to his knees before Draco. This was a surprise, but at least it didn't seem like Harry wanted to hex him. Then Harry took advantage of the fact that Draco's school robe was hanging open to let in a breeze by reaching out and unbuttoning Draco's trousers.

“What are you doing?” Draco demanded in alarm.

But Harry didn't say anything as he tugged down the zipper. With a squeak of disbelief, Draco stepped back, only to realize that he was already standing in a corner. He looked around and then back down at Harry.

“If this is some sort of prank, I'll hex you so hard that you'll be in the hospital wing for a week!” Draco warned seriously. He even pulled out his wand to do it, but then he had the shock of his life.

Harry sodding Potter pulled out Draco's shaft – which was half hard with interest simply because someone else's hands were in the general area – and stroked it firmly. Draco's shaft was paying full attention now! He even groaned from how good it felt and slumped against the wall a little.

Harry then proceeded to swallow Draco's shaft whole! Or at least that's how it felt. Draco tried to watch what was happening, but his head kept falling back and hitting the wall each time he groaned or gasped. Then his eyes flew to Harry as Draco gasped in horror because he was about to–

It was too late, Draco was flooding Harry's mouth. It happened quickly because it was the first time anyone had touched him – other than himself – and it felt so good that his whole body shook. He was panting harder than if he had just played 10 games of Quidditch!

The moment Draco was done and felt like he was going to slump onto the floor – which he actually did a little – Harry simply stood up, turned his back on Draco, and walked away.

“Wait! What? Potter!” Draco was seriously confused now. It took him about a minute to remember how to move. Then he made himself decent again, fumbling with the button of his trousers because he was still shaking just a little. Finally, he ran after Harry to ask what that was about, but Harry had already disappeared.

“Had to have been a dare,” Draco muttered, and then did his best to put the whole thing out of his mind.

 

The second time it happened, Draco was just as unprepared. He honestly didn't think that Harry would have to perform the same dare twice, so he prepared for a duel or something. A prank maybe.

But no, the moment Draco found himself alone in a hallway with Harry – and not the same one as before – it started all over again. Harry staring at him with a vacant expression. Harry slowly walking forward until Draco was backed up against the wall. Then Harry dropping to his knees.

Draco felt his breath catch in his throat. “Are you really going to do this? Again?”

There was no answer. Well, not a verbal one. Harry very much answered by opening Draco's trousers as casually as if they belonged to him. 

Harry's mouth was as hot and as warm as the first time, and Draco had a hard time trying to resist. But it was important! He needed answers!

“Why are you doing this?” Draco cried out, his breathing erratic.

There was still no answer. Harry simply kept going until Draco clutched the top of his head and inhaled a gasp as he filled Harry's mouth. Actually, he kept going until Draco  _stopped_ filling his mouth and Harry had swallowed every drop.

Then Harry got up and walked away.

“Potter! Why are you doing this?!” Draco called after him desperately. Harry didn't even pause in his stride.

 

Deciding that he needed to get some answers or he'd never be able to sleep again, Draco practically ambushed Harry and his friends after class one day.

“Why did you do it, Potter?” Draco demanded.

“Do what, Malfoy?” Harry wondered, looking both suspicious and confused.

“You _know_ what!” Draco insisted. “You keep showing up when I'm patrolling the halls for my Prefect duty!”

“No I don't,” Harry denied with a puzzled frown.

“Well, actually mate, you have been getting up to wander the halls at night, but that's pretty much normal for you,” Ron reminded him.

“It's not unreasonable that you'd run into a Prefect from time to time,” Hermione murmured.

“But if that was the case, I'd remember it,” Harry dismissed with a shrug. “I've been walking around the way I usually do and I _never_ run into anyone.” This was a subtle reference to the fact that he always wore his invisibility cloak and carried his map.

“But you have!” Draco protested.

“Did he hex you or something?” Hermione wondered with a frown, clearly directing this at Draco.

“More likely _defended_ himself from a hex!” Ron suggested.

“No, neither!” Draco exclaimed, flustered.

“Whatever game you're playing, Malfoy, I'm not interested,” Harry stated with a flat look, and then marched away toward his next class.

Draco growled in frustration, but didn't press the matter since he didn't want to admit to all the details.

 

The  _third_ time it happened, Draco finally realized that it had to be a curse. This couldn't be a dare. It couldn't be a prank. Only some sort of dark and twisted curse would have Harry Potter on his knees sucking off Draco Malfoy almost every chance he got.

By the fourth time it happened, Draco was torn between trying to figure out the curse, and just letting it play out to its natural conclusion. The fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth times it happened, Draco just relaxed and let it happen. By the tenth time, he was getting concerned. The twelfth time, Draco was deeply worried!

No matter how much he begged for or demanded answers, Harry never said a word. No matter how much Draco insulted Harry or verbally berated him, Harry never reacted. He never did anything different; he just sucked Draco off and then left – all the while looking vacant.

This was becoming a serious problem! A thoroughly frustrating problem because – on the one hand – Draco was rather enjoying the fact that he regularly had Harry Potter on his knees before him, but on the other hand, it wasn't really Harry. The real Harry would never do such a thing.

Thus, after the thirteenth time, Draco made a decision. One he hoped that he wouldn't regret immediately. One he would most definitely regret immediately. 

He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had closed up for the night, but the door was never locked, and she was used to after hours visits. She rushed over to them when an alert charm placed on the door announced their visit.

To Draco's surprise, Harry hadn't fought or tried to get away at all. He simply followed Draco meekly. It just now occurred to Draco that he should have tested this meekness a couple of times to see just what it would have taken to wake Harry up, but he hadn't. Draco mentally kicked himself for being too worried to take full advantage of the situation.

“What seems to be the problem?” Pomfrey asked.

“Harry's cursed,” Draco informed her. “I don't know all the details, but he's been wandering the castle in this state – sort of like an Inferius that doesn't actually want to harm anyone.” _He just wants to suck me off,_ he added silently in his head.

“Hmm...” Pomfrey hummed in thought. She quickly cast a few diagnostic spells even as she peered into Harry's eyes to verify that they were vacant. She also tried to ask him questions, but as usual, he never said a word.

Pomfrey eventually seemed to figure out a diagnosis, but she didn't tell it to Draco. All she did was send him away. “I'll handle Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. You may return to your dorm. And thank you for bringing him to me without... harming him.”

Draco glared at her but didn't admit that it had been a possibility that he'd considered at one point.

 

The next day, after a class, Harry and his friends approached Draco. He immediately sent his friends away and narrowed his eyes at the golden trio. “Oh, so you believe me now, do you?”

“Yeah,” Harry grumbled, clearly unhappy. “Madam Pomfrey told me that I do actually have a mild curse on me. Though I never would have believed it if I hadn't woken up in the hospital wing with no memory of how I got there.”

“So... what's the curse?” Draco asked curiously.

Harry shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. “Apparently I am doomed to wander the castle until I find what I am looking for. But I have no idea what it is.”

“Well how should I know?” Draco growled, since this wasn't fully matching up with what he knew.

“I just thought that maybe you could tell me where I've run into you,” Harry said, obviously trying not to get upset by Draco's attitude. “That might give me clues as to what I'm looking for.”

Draco shook his head. “Not likely, Potter. It doesn't matter where I am in the castle, whenever I'm on Prefect duty, you show up.”

“Have you been carrying something around with you?” Hermione asked, looking like she was trying to sort through all possible explanations simultaneously. “Maybe something you picked up at random – like a coin – that Harry might have lost and is trying to get back.”

Draco rolled his eyes at her. “I never pick up coins unless they're in a pile of at least twenty Galleons. I'm certain that not even Potter could lose that amount of money and not notice it immediately.” He then huffed. “I don't have time for this.” He stalked off toward his next class.

 

The fourteenth time, Draco tried to talk him out of it.

“You don't want to do this Potter. You're under a curse. You'd probably hex me if you were actually awake and knew what you were doing. You should probably just go back to bed. Potter!” But by this time, Draco was in Harry's mouth. He sighed in defeat and gave into the pleasure.

The fifteenth time, Draco tried to run away, but Harry simply cast a body binding spell on Draco, sucked him off, and then released the spell before walking away. Draco sighed in frustration.

“You're trying to ruin my life, aren't you?!” He called after Harry. As expected, he received no response.

By the twentieth time, Draco was starting to consider Harry the closest thing he had to a boyfriend. Which was as sad as it was thrilling. He tangled his hands in Harry's hair and sighed in a strange combination of disappointment and happiness. After all these experiences, Draco now had the stamina to last a while and enjoy it. Or rather, he could enjoy it when he wasn't morose.

“Merlin and Salazar!” Draco cried out in frustration. “You have no idea how I wish you would just wake up! This isn't right!”

This time, after Harry left, Draco flopped onto the floor and simply stayed there on his back, looking at the ceiling. He had put himself away in case anyone else came across him, but other than that, he didn't move. This thing with Harry had long since become so confusing that Draco wanted to Avada Kedavra him just so he wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

To his astonishment, Hermione joined him a few moments later. She sat down next to him and stared silently at the wall. He looked up at her but didn't move otherwise.

“So... I followed Harry around enough to know how to break the curse,” she stated rather suddenly. “But I suppose that it's entirely up to you.”

“What?” Draco asked in disbelief. “How?”

Hermione cleared her throat. It was dark, but Draco was sure she was blushing in embarrassment. “I've heard you trying to tell Harry no, so I know that you're not enjoying this curse quite as much as it might seem. Did you put it on Harry?”

“No!” Draco exclaimed emphatically.

“I didn't think so,” she murmured in agreement. “You'd have done everything you could to keep it a secret if you had.”

“So...” Draco drawled, trying to get her to tell him what he needed to know.

“I'm surprised that you didn't figure it out already,” Hermione remarked. “You're actually rather brilliant – when you're not being a right prat.”

“Just get on with it!” Draco growled, not appreciating her backhanded insult.

Hermione sighed, nodding. “Well, it's simple. The curse is only in effect until Harry finds what he wants. When he has what he wants, it'll break.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Draco ground out in frustration. “I _knew_ that!”

“Well then, it must be obvious by now that what Harry wants... is you...” Hermione explained. Then she got up and started to walk away.

“Wait!” Draco called after her. “If that's true, then what do I have to do to break the curse?”

She stopped and looked back at him. “If I had to guess, I'd say let him have you. Or maybe you have him? Both? I'm not certain about the specifics, but Malfoy...”

He gulped at the suddenly harsh tone in her voice. “Yes?”

“Do not hurt him! If I find out that you not only took advantage of him in that state – as you must to break the curse – but abused him in the process, I'll not only report all of this to the Headmaster, but I'll make certain that you're hexed so many times that you need to recuperate for a month in the hospital wing!”

“I believe you,” Draco whispered, not bothering to tell her that he couldn't hurt Harry in that way if someone was trying to force him to.

 

By the time Harry had located Draco the next night, Draco was so wound up that he almost screamed to find Harry right next to him. His heart immediately started racing and a flush turned him completely red. Hermione had made it sound almost simple; just do it – but it was not that simple!

Sheer nervousness made Draco grab Harry's hand before he could do anything, and drag him into the nearby empty classroom. He then cast spells to lock and silence the door. After that, he paced to the other side of the room.

He noticed that the moment he took action, Harry completely stopped doing anything. Those vibrant green eyes followed Draco as he paced, but they were as vacant as ever. This was hands down the  _craziest_ thing that had ever happened to Draco!

“Granger says that I have to let you have me in order to break the curse. Or maybe the other way around. In either case, I've never done anything like this before! I don't know what to do!” Draco blew out a lengthy sigh. “But what you've been doing until now is driving me absolutely batty!”

Which was true and probably far more ironic than anyone could imagine. After all, had someone told him back when the school year started that he'd regularly have Harry Potter on his knees sucking him off, Draco would have laughed before promptly checking them into St. Mungo's for the duration. Then he would have secretly thought about all possible ways that such a thing might happen while wanking.

The reality of it had turned out to be so very different from his fantasies that he just couldn't enjoy it. Much. Obviously there was a little bit of physical enjoyment, otherwise Harry would be trying all night without success. But mentally, Draco was too much of a mess to truly enjoy it.

Which was really saying something because Draco had  _always_ had the ability to organize his mind and keep it tidy at all times. Well, at all times in which  _Harry_ wasn't around. It never seemed to fail that Harry could make him fall part.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves, Draco walked over and started unbuttoning Harry's school robe. Once it was open and pushed onto the floor, he paused to reconsider what he was doing. To his surprise, Harry unbuttoned  _his_ robe!

Draco's breath caught for a moment when he realized that Harry would copy everything that was done to him. Like one of those muggle robot things that were programmed to follow orders. This didn't really reassure Draco in the slightest.

Coming to a decision, Draco quickly pulled Harry's worn out old tee shirt off. Sure enough, Harry tried to do exactly the same, but Draco had to open the top few buttons before he could. Still shaky, Draco pulled Harry into a hug.

“Granger says you want me, but I can't believe it,” Draco murmured, holding Harry tight. “I am fairly certain that you would never let me hold you like this if you were actually you.”

He had no idea why, but this vacant version of Harry not only hugged him back, but also shifted his head until his mouth was on Draco's neck. Draco moaned and relaxed into the erotic feeling. Harry spent a while creating marks before moving lower. He then kissed and licked every part of Draco's chest, stomach, and abdomen.

This time, when Harry unfastened Draco's trousers, Draco returned the action. Which was strange because Harry stopped everything the moment Draco moved. This unnerved Draco, but he persevered, which left Harry naked. Harry then copied him exactly, stripping him naked – which was something that hadn't happened before.

Draco assumed that Harry would then do what he'd been doing all along – sucking on Draco's shaft – but no. It seemed that vacant Harry had other ideas. He shifted until he was laying fully on top of Draco, one hand reaching down between them until it located...

“Merlin and Salazar! Already?!” Draco asked incredulously and with a fair amount of apprehension. Harry was clearly preparing to enter him, and Draco wasn't exactly sure, but he strongly suspected that they were skipping a few steps.

Slightly panicked, Draco grabbed Harry by his hair. As before, the moment Draco did something, Harry stopped moving. Draco sighed in relief and just sat there looking at Harry for what felt like hours. However, when it became apparent that Draco wasn't going to do anything, Harry continued, rubbing Draco's tight virgin hole. Then he pressed his shaft against it.

“Wait!” Draco protested, and simply because it would make Harry stop for a little bit more, Draco tightened his finger's in Harry's hair and pulled him close for a kiss. It was weird at first. Sort of like Draco imagined kissing a doll would be.

Then Harry opened his mouth and snogged him possessively. Draco couldn't help but moan and shift his hands until they were stroking Harry's back. He also wrapped one of his legs around Harry's waist.

Very unexpectedly, Harry pulled back and looked Draco in the eyes. Draco tilted his head to the side curiously because it almost looked like Harry was... There... Like fully and actually present.

“Er... Draco?” Harry asked in confusion.

“You're here!” Draco blurted out in surprise.

“Uh-huh... Erm, why are we snogging and – _Oh Merlin_!” Harry blushed a deep shade of red as he wiggled his body and took stock of what was going on.

Draco was so relieved that he could almost cry! He even gasped out in relief. “I thought I was going to have to actually let you...” he trailed off, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

“Oh,” Harry murmured, still very much embarrassed. “This must be part of the curse. Can you try to explain it to me?”

“Granger says that it's simple, and Merlin! I wish you could just ask her to explain it to you!” Draco inhaled slowly to calm down, and then sighed. “But it all comes down to this.” Draco wiggled slightly to emphasize their intimate position. “You were cursed to wander the castle until you found what you wanted, and apparently, this is what you wanted.”

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed in sudden understanding. “Erm... What about you?”

“I'm not adverse,” Draco murmured, looking away to hide a blush – that Harry couldn't see very well anyway since it was dark.

“Are you sure?” Harry wondered, mostly to give himself time to think things over.

“I'm _here_ , aren't I?” Draco snarled.

Harry gathered up the courage to give Draco a kiss, which turned into a long and glorious snogging session, but then he pulled back. “No. This shouldn't happen unless we are both fully present and want it to. So I don't care if you're here and not adverse, I'm not going to do this just because you want to break my curse.”

Harry sat up, gently removed Draco's leg from his waist, and then crawled away so that he could find his clothes. Draco felt strangely devastated. He sat up and curled his arms around his knees.

“I don't understand,” Draco murmured. “I thought you wanted me?”

Harry tossed Draco's clothes to him whenever he came across something that wasn't his. He also pulled on anything he found that was his. Looking over at Draco, Harry shrugged.

“I guess I do, but aside from an occasional fantasy, I haven't really thought about this at all. So, to be honest, I'm freaking out a little. From my perspective, I just woke up to find myself attacking you. Sort of.”

This made Draco feel a little better. He wasn't being rejected outright. Even so, he had mostly accepted what was about to happen, and now it just wasn't. It was inexplicably hard to cope with!

Without saying anything else, Harry finished dressing, unlocked the classroom, and left.

 

The next time Draco went out on Prefect duty, he wasn't sure whether or not to expect Harry to show up. They hadn't finished, so Harry was probably still cursed. This thought set Draco on edge.

Sure enough, Harry arrived about an hour before Draco's patrol was over. Draco immediately took a step back. He also held up his hands.

“Come on Potter! How long is this curse going to last?”

“Why? What have I been doing to you?” Harry wondered.

Draco straightened up a bit and lowered his hands. “Considering what happened last time, do you really want to know?”

“Yes,” Harry stated. “Hermione explained what she could, but I have the feeling that she left out quite a bit.”

Draco groaned that he'd have to say it out loud. “Well... Mostly you'd... You'd get on your knees and...” Draco blushed and looked away from Harry. “And suck me off.”

Harry looked a little surprised and a little intrigued. “And how many times did this happen?”

“It's not like I was keeping count!” Draco protested, even though he actually was.

“That many, huh?” Harry observed. Then he smirked. “The only thing I can't figure out is why you tried to stop my curse? Why bring me to Madam Pomfrey? Why do... well, what you were going to do last time?”

Draco sighed, feeling a bit disgruntled. “First off, I sincerely hope that if I'm ever cursed like that,  _you'll_ have the decency to try to break it. But if you must know... It wasn't you. I couldn't get mad or upset with you because you weren't really there, and for the same reason, I couldn't truly enjoy what was happening.”

“Wow,” Harry murmured softly, but he looked very surprised. “I guess I wouldn't have expected that from you.”

Draco glared at him. “What? You didn't expect me to not be a complete prick?”

“Well...” Harry trailed off with a shrug.

“ _Thanks_ ,” Draco muttered dryly, his voice dripping with icy venom. He stepped to the side so that he could go around Harry and leave.

Harry reached out and held onto Draco's arm to stop him. “Wait. I think we need to talk.”

“Talk about what? Your curse has obviously been broken, so have a nice life!” Draco stated prickly. He tried to yank his arm free, but Harry gripped him even tighter.

“You _know_ what!” Harry insisted. “It's obvious that I want you to be –” 

Draco cut him off angrily. “Yeah? So what?! I don't want you!”

“You don't?” Harry asked in disappointment.

“No!” Draco cried out, praying that Harry couldn't hear the lie. “You and me? We are not friends! We don't even like each other! I may have been willing to break your curse, but that doesn't mean I want you! I just want you to leave me alone!”

Harry watched Draco panting from anger, but there was a hint of something else. Something Harry couldn't put his finger on. It almost seemed like Draco was... hurt...

“So you don't want to be my boyfriend?” Harry asked softly, mentally preparing himself to be rejected.

“No I don't want – wait! Did you say _boyfriend_?” Draco asked incredulously. His mouth then gaped at Harry quite inelegantly.

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

“I, I, I, I,” Draco couldn't speak! He couldn't even think!

Harry chuckled because he had never thought he'd see Draco speechless. Draco eventually seemed to recover just enough to close his mouth. Harry was extremely tempted to kiss him!

“I have no idea how that would work out,” Draco murmured after he had a minute to think this through.

Harry shrugged, not caring about the details at the moment. “Neither do I, but... Worth a try?”

Draco smiled. It was a tiny smile, but conveyed hope all the same. “I... I suppose...”

Harry pulled him close and ran his fingers through Draco's hair. “Does that mean I can kiss you?”

“Yes,” Draco whispered. Their lips joined in a heavy kiss that left them both breathless.

Harry pulled back a couple of minutes later. “I'll find you on nights when you're patrolling the halls, and we can snog for a bit.”

“Okay,” Draco agreed breathlessly, not quite sure how to feel as he watched Harry walk away. “Hey wait!”

“What?” Harry asked, pausing to look back at Draco.

“ _How_ do you find me like that?” Draco inquired because the fact that Harry always managed to show up when he was alone, no matter where he was, seemingly from nowhere, was driving Draco mad. Almost as mad as everything else had.

Harry simply smirked at him. “That's a secret.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird, I know. It came to me while I was asleep and I'm not sure the underlying message came across clearly, lol!  
> As for when this takes place, I figure that it can take place in any year after Draco was made a prefect - aside from Seventh Year, lol!


End file.
